


The Best Laid Plans

by nosecrinkle



Series: Kylux Twitter Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: Hux was a planner. Ever since he had been gifted his very first planner, on the first day of high school, everything in his life had been planned down to the most minute detail. Everything was meticulously written down and planned in advance.Including his sexual debut.





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Twitter.

Hux was a planner. Ever since he had been gifted his very first planner, on the first day of high school, everything in his life had been planned down to the most minute detail. Everything was meticulously written down and planned in advance.

Including his sexual debut.

Losing one's virginity in high school? Too much of a cliché (also likely to be messy and unpleasant).

Losing one's virginity in college? Also a cliché, but much more tasteful.

Losing one's virgnity after college? No, that would ruin the sexual experimentation period he had planned. Hux simply needed to make his debut, so he could move on to the experimental phase. Then he would have it out of his system by the time he got his master's.

His plan was perfect. Now it was just a matter of finding the perfect candidate. It would have to be someone older. Someone experienced. His fellow freshmen were obviously out of the question. And it had to be a man.

Hux believed himself to be a gay man, but he kept an open mind. After all, that was what the experimental phase was for. But his first had to be a man.

So, Hux made a list in his planner. A detailed list with names and descriptions.

The list was revised over and over again, as the candidates' relationship status and/or sexual orientation took them off the list.

In the midst of revising, Hux encountered an unforeseen problem.

He had no idea what his type was.

  
  


Hux found a bench, on a busy part of campus and quietly considered the people walking by. What did he like? What physical traits spoke to him?

  
  


Hux made a new list.

  * They had to take care of their appearance.

  * And dress well.

  * Have nice hair.

  * Tall?




  
  


It was a waste of a lovely afternoon and Hux wasn't any closer to a conclusion.

Hux continued his research in his dorm. He perused instagram and various websites, trying to get a feel for what kind of man made his heart race. Of course, it wasn't a necessity. The candidate didn't have to make him feel anything other than arousal.

But since Hux didn't date in high school (he was much too busy with his extracurriculars to even entertain the thought (and no one ever asked him)), he might as well figure it out. No time like the present.

  
  


While waiting for class to begin, Hux was rewriting his list af attractive traits (with colored pens). He had decided he had a fairly firm grasp on what type of man he was looking for now.

Until his professor made an announcement.

"Class! I would like to introduce a grad student of mine. Kylo, stand up, please? Kylo will be teaching this class next semester, so he will be here and observe how it's done, for the remainder of the semester."

Oh no.

It was The One.

An absolute mammoth of a man, dressed in jeans and a hoodie. He looked nothing like the men on Hux's list. He didn't possess any of the traits on the attractive traits list either.

But Hux knew.

He had to have him.

New plan. Hux needed a new plan. Seduction was out of the question. Seduction was for relationships. Also, Hux had no idea how to do that. He would just. Introduce himself. Proposition the man. Like an adult. Maybe explain why?

No. No, that was a bad idea. Explaining it would imply no one else was interested in Hux. (They weren't, but Kylo didn't need to know that.) He should revise his planner, set aside time to come up with a plan of attack.

Hux came to the painful realization that he should have paid more attention to his peers; engaged in social activities more often. If it had been one of his father's associates, Hux would have known exactly how to make his proposition. But Kylo was a peer.

Luckily for Hux, the answer to his metaphorical prayers came all on its own.

Right as Hux arrived for class, Kylo left a stack of flyers on their professor's desk. Curious, Hux skimmed the text. A free ("trans inclusive!") sex ed seminar, hosted by the art department.

"It's super chill."

Hux startled and turned, his wide eyes meeting Kylo's. "Pardon?"

"The seminar. We do it once a semester."

" _We_? You speak at this thing?"

"Yeah," Kylo smiled kindly.

"It's important. To me."

"I'll be there!" Hux's mouth said, without any input from his brain.

Kylo smiled and watched while Hux shoved the flyer into his bag, and stumbled his way up the stairs to his seat. He couldn't see Kylo from way up there, but it was better that way. For his grade's sake.

Hux was under the impression that he had been very thorough, while conducting his research in preperation for college. The sexual relations part.

Hux was wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

Kylo was one of three speakers, at the seminar. Thank God, Kylo was gonna be the one to guide him through his first time. Hux would be in good hands.

Hands the size of shovels.

It was entirely possible Hux missed some vital points while distracted by said hands.

After a series of very comprehensive presentations, the attendees were encouraged to mingle and ask any questions that they did not feel comfortable asking infront of the whole room. Hux waited patiently for the crowd to thin out. Rejection was a very real possibility.

He felt overdressed, even though he'd swapped his usual button up with a nice polo shirt. Kylo was wearing a hoodie and jeans ensemble again, sporting a cluster of pins in various different rainbow configurations. Hux knew they represented LGBT identities, but he wasn't well versed in LGBT affairs.

Kylo took notice of Hux waiting around for him and waved him closer. "I don't think we were formally introduced. I'm Kylo Ren."

"Armitage Hux. Please, call me Hux."

Kylo smiled kindly as his hand engulfed Hux's.

Hux took a deep breath and ignored the way Kylo's warm hand against his skin, made his heart race. "I have some questions."

"That's what I'm here for," Kylo smiled. "Go ahead."

"Are you attracted to men?"

Kylo was visibly thrown by the question, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yes?"

"Are you in a relationship?"

Kylo frowned. "Those are not the kind of questions I was referring to. But no, I'm not."

Hux nodded.

This was it.

"I have not yet made my sexual debut. I would like to do so, and I have been looking for the right partner. I believe that you would be a good choice." He cleared his throat, "I would like for you to be the first person I have sex with."

Kylo gaped at him. "What the actual fuck, Hux."

"Did I not make myself clear?" Hux frowned.

Kylo grunted and put his hands on his hips. He looked away. Then back at Hux. Then away again.

"You–You've been here for two hours, listening to us, and _this_ is what you decide to do?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I knew I was going to ask before I got here."

Kylo made a choking sound and took a few steps backwards. "Did you not hear any of the presentations?"

Hux couldn't figure out if he was being rejected or not. "Of course I did. You said everyone have sex differently. This is how I do it."

"You're not having sex! You don't know that yet!" Kylo said, on the edge of hysteria. "Are you– Are you okay? Did something happen? Do you need help?" Kylo asked, moving back into Hux's personal space. " _I_ sure as hell need help," he added, under his breath. "I don't think I'm qualified for this."

Hux crossed his arms and huffed. "If you don't want to, you can just say no. There's no need to be rude."

Kylo took a deep breath and rubbed his hands down his face. "Ok, I need you to walk me through your thought process here."

Hux looked at him for a moment. Kylo was awfully pretty up close.

"Well. I haven't had sex before, and there's only so much you can learn through research alone, so I believe having an experienced partner is the way to go. You're older than I am and you're very attractive, so I'm assuming you have experience. And I'm attracted to you."

Kylo blinked. "I– I have no idea how to reply to that."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

Hux couldn't help but pout a little. If Kylo wasn't experienced, maybe he should take another look at his list of candidates. "But you have had sex, yes?"

"Yeah, but," Kylo closed his eyes. "Why did I answer that. No, ok, listen. Sex is– it's organic, ok? You can't just plan it like that. You can't put it in a spreadsheet and go _this is what I'm gonna do_. You can't do that, Hux. Especially not when you have zero experience."

Hux felt a little self conscious and put his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes. "I didn't put it in a spreadsheet. And why can't I plan it? I plan everything else. I like planning!"

Kylo's demeanor shifted minutely. He looked around the room, before moving closer to Hux.

"Listen, I– I'm not mad, ok? But I think you need to talk to someone about this, and I'm not sure I'm the right person for you to talk to."

Hux bit his lip. He didn't have anyone to talk to. He had a dormmate, but he'd rather die a virgin than talk to him about this.

"Why can't I talk to you?"

"If you have feelings for me, you might not be honest and just try to please me. It would be a waste of time."

Hux furrowed his brows. "I said I found you attractive, I didn't say I have feelings for you."

Kylo went bright red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. "O-oh."

One of the volunteers called out for Kylo. The last of the attendees were being shuffled out of the room, while the volunteers were cleaning up.

Kylo looked at Hux, at a loss for words.

Hux had truly lost control of the situation. The night had not gone to plan at all. He had to regain control. "Tuesday."

"What?"

"Tuesday. After class. Are you busy?"

Kylo shook his head. "I usually just go over the notes from class and nap."

"Let's meet after, then. You can explain to me why you think this is the wrong way for me to go about having sex - in depth - and I'll explain why you're wrong," he smiled.

"I'm not," Kylo replied, firmly.

"But you will meet with me?"

Kylo sighed. "Yes."

  
  


Tuesday, sitting in a secluded corner of the library, Hux was staring at Kylo. "I'm serious, Hux. Not everyone starts having sex in college."

Hux nodded. "Some do it in high school."

"And some do it _after_ college, or they wait till they're married."

"Right. Religious people."

"And people who aren't ready. Some people don't have sex at all, and that's ok too."

Hux wrinkled his nose. "Why wouldn't you want to have sex?"

Kylo thumped his head against the wall behind him. "You were at the sex ed lecture for two hours, Hux."

Hux nodded again. "Yes, and I was listening, but that doesn't mean what you said made sense."

Kylo sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair (his luscious, bouncy, divine looking hair). "Alright. Tell me what you want your first time to be like."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you picturing when you think about it? Rose petals? Candles? Back of a car?"

Hux opened his mouth to reply, but.

He didn't have an answer.

He only ever pictured what came after.

Kylo looked at him softly. "Don't you want it to be nice?"

"I– I don't know."

Kylo scooted closer and put his hand on Hux's shoulder. "Your first time should be with someone you trust, someone who makes you feel safe. You're sharing your body with someone else. That's a big deal, even when you trust them. Have you done anything with anyone before?"

Hux looked at his hands. "I wasn't allowed to date, when I lived at home. Not that anyone asked me, but. No. I haven't done anything."

"Don't you wanna do that first, then? Have a first date, a first kiss?"

Hux felt his throat tighten up. He hastily turned his head, not wanting Kylo to see.

"There's no deadline on these things, Hux. Don't rush into it just because you think you should."

Hux swallowed thickly. He should've paid attention earlier – were they truly alone?

"What if," he had to clear his throat to get the words out. "What if no one wants me?" He glanced at Kylo.

Kylo didn't want him - why would anyone else? If he could get really good at sex, maybe someone would be willing to overlook how boring he was.

"Can I see the list?"

Hux rubbed his eyes. "What list?"

"What did you call it? The candidate list?"

"Oh."

Hux retrieved his planner from his satchel and handed it over. Kylo eyed him at the size of the planner, but didn't comment.

Hux found the tab that corresponded with the list and opened the planner to the correct page. The soft cover of the planner made it impossible for Kylo to hold it in his hands, so he balanced it on his thighs. Kylo read the list and made a soft sound. "So, why _these_ people?"

"They're hot?"

Kylo looked unimpressed. Hux curled in on himself and muttered, "They look kind. And experienced. And confident."

Kylo hummed. "I'm not on here."

"I wasn't gonna ask _everyone_. I was gonna narrow it down until there was only one left. Then I saw _you_ , and the list became redundant."

Kylo sighed softly. "I'm not sure I'm the right person for this, Hux."

Kylo may very well be right, but Hux didn't want him to be. "You haven't said no yet."

"I know."

Hux looked on in horror as Kylo turned to the next page in Hux's planner. Two of the pages were stuck together with a misplaced sticky tab, meaning Kylo skipped the page with the attractive traits list entirely, and ended up on the list of sex acts Hux had planned for his experimental phase.

Kylo audibly swallowed. The page was titled quite descriptively. There was no way to explain it away.

"I feel like I should point out I didn't tell you to turn the page. In my private planner."

Kylo closed the planner and laced his fingers on top of it. "I might be overstepping here, but I don't think you should do this. Any of it."

Hux didn't know how to respond. He looked at Kylo, brows furrowed.

"I think you're looking for something, but I don't think this is it."

Hux rose to his feet and took the planner from Kylo's lap. "You're wrong," he said, with finality. He jammed the planner into his bag and stormed out of the library.

Looking for something? What on Earth would he be looking for? He just wanted to have sex! Everyone else was having sex, but Kylo wasn't telling _them_ to stop. And he still hadn't outright rejected Hux's proposition - what was Hux supposed to think! Honestly, Kylo was being very rude and if he hadn't been so good looking, Hux would've retracted his offer long ago.

Hux just wanted to touch someone and be touched in return! Was that really too much to ask for? He was constantly surrounded by people, strangers, who were having the time of their life! Laughing and talking and kissing and making plans – was it wrong to want that too?

Sure, his studies kept him busy, but he still had free time. Was it really so bad to want to spend that time with someone? It didn't even have to be se–

Oh no.

  
  


Hux spent the whole class on Tuesday, glaring daggers at the back of Kylo's head. The bastard was right. Hux had been stewing in his own misery for an entire week, being forced to realize how terribly lonely he truly was.

He needed an answer. A final answer, so he could move on.

Hux had been talking himself up for days, in preparation for the confrontation; but when it finally came down to it, he couldn't do it. Kylo looked just as uncertain as Hux felt.

Kylo was smiling softly, but he did not look happy. "Hux," he said, gently. "Hey."

Instead of demanding an answer, what came out of his mouth was, "Are you busy this weekend?"

Kylo shook his head. "No, why?"

"Would you like to go to the cinema with me?" At the look of surprise on Kylo's face, Hux hastily added, "There's a film I'd like to see, but, I don't want to go alone."

Kylo was fumbling with his belongings, trying to pack his bag without taking his eyes off of Hux for too long; as if he was a flight risk. "Wouldn't you rather go with someone you know?"

 _Just_ _tell_ _him_ , Hux thought.

"I don't know anyone else."

Surprisingly, Kylo freely offered his phone number. Hux didn't end up needing it, as Kylo showed up on time, exactly when and where they'd agreed. Hux braced himself for having his taste in films ridiculed as they paid for their tickets, but Kylo didn't as much as blink.

The fact that Kylo wasn't opposed to political thrillers, only made him more attractive in Hux's eyes. They hadn't discussed whether this little outing was, in fact, a date. In Hux's mind it was. A date wasn't inherently a romantic endeavour, or so Hux thought to himself.

The theatre wasn't very full. Hux and Kylo were rather secluded, in their corner of the room. They had laughed earlier, when they discovered they both preferred chocolates and sweets over popcorn. Kylo kept offering his bag of M&Ms during the course of the film. Hux didn't remember the last time he'd been to the cinema. Or anywhere for fun, really.

He kept glancing at Kylo. When the M&Ms where gone, Kylo put the empty packet in his pocket, and put his hands on his thighs. Hux couldn't take his eyes off of them. His fingers were long and pale in the light from the projector, bright against the black of his jeans.

Before he did it, Hux knew it was a silly thing to do. Especially considering everything they'd talked about. He gently put his own, smaller hand on top of Kylo's. Hux studiously kept his eyes on the screen, even though he could feel Kylo's eyes on his face.

He couldn't help but hold his breath until Kylo reacted. He was expecting Kylo to pull his hand away, or maybe get up and leave. But he didn't.

Kylo turned his palm and laced their fingers. His hand felt even bigger than when they'd shaken hands. Hux marveled at how much thicker Kylo's fingers felt, in between his own. He knew his hands were on the delicate side of the spectrum, but he almost felt _dainty_ in comparison.

Once Hux was confident Kylo wasn't going to pull away, he gently tugged their joined hands into his own lap. Kylo looked alarmed for a moment, arm tensing, effectively halting the move.

Kylo looked sheepish when he realized Hux wasn't putting his hand on his dick. Hux just wanted to hold Kylo's hand in both of his own.

Kylo let his arm go slack and Hux made a soft pleased sound. Using two hands was much better. The film couldn't hold his attention anymore.

Hux played with Kylo's fingers while trying to figure out how to phrase his next proposal. Sex wasn't on the table – but maybe something else was? Hux looked at Kylo in the dark. His hair looked soft and bouncy. So did his lips. No, _plump_ was a better word.

If Kylo wouldn't be his first sexual experience, maybe he'd be Hux's first something else. (Hux had already decided that they were on a date, which made Kylo his first date ever. But he wasn't gonna tell him that.)

Kylo licked his lips, practically making the decision for him.

"Kylo?"

"Mm?"

Hux leaned over the armrest and spoke quietly. "You can say no–"

"Not this again, Hux," he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"No, no, I'm not asking for sex."

"Well, thank God."

"I want you to be my first kiss."

Kylo look a little stunned. "What?"

"Hear me out," Hux went on and gave his hand a little squeeze. "I just wanna know what it feels like. I'm not asking for anything else. If you don't want to see me ever again, after today, I respect that and I won't approach you again. But you have to answer. Yes or no?"

Kylo considered him for a drawn out moment. "Just a kiss?"

Hux nodded in affirmation.

"Just one?"

"I promise."

Kylo looked around them. The closest people were five rows away. He looked back at Hux and nodded once. "One kiss."

"One kiss," Hux repeated, heart racing.

His palms were getting sweaty. It was a relief when Kylo let go of his hand; right up until he cupped Hux's face. All the blood in his body rushed to his cheeks. There was no way Kylo couldn't feel the heat of the blood against his palms.

Hux wished his night vision was better. He couldn't make out the details of Kylo's face very well.

Kylo took his sweet time, just sitting there, holding Hux's face. It was unnerving, but Hux didn't dare move, let alone say anything. He was on the cusp of actually getting what he wanted, for once. If he ruined it, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Kylo sat up, leaning halfway out of his seat, in a move that couldn't be comfortable – but he was moving in. He tilted his head slightly, nose fitting perfectly beside Hux's, the tip of it pressing into his cheek. Their lips met and Hux forgot to breathe. Kylo's lips were soft and warm against his. He didn't notice his eyes closing.

Kylo let it last far longer than Hux thought he would.

The air rushed from his lungs when Kylo pulled back. Without thinking, Hux cupped the back of Kylo's head and pulled him into another kiss. Kylo laughed into the kiss, lips parted. Hux felt clumsy when he moved his lips, but it didn't deter him.

Kylo was smiling against his lips, trying to follow what Hux was doing. Hux was contemplating how to get his tongue in Kylo's mouth, when Kylo gently pushed him back with a hand on his chest. Hux blinked sluggishly, lips still pursed.

"I agreed to one," Kylo laughed.

Hux winced. "I know, I'm sorry."

Kylo leaned back in his seat, smiling. "Did you like it?"

Hux covered his mouth, looking anywhere but Kylo. "I did." He tried his best to suppress the giggles that were trying to force their way out.

Kylo pulled the hand away from his face and laced their fingers again, resting their hands on the armrest between them. His thumb moved across Hux's knuckles, back and forth. They tried to pick the movie back up, but they were too busy sneaking glances at each other.

When they left the theatre, it felt like ten years had come and gone. The night air felt crisp against Hux's heated skin. Kylo was still holding his hand, which he persisted doing while he walked Hux home, which he had insisted on doing, like a gentleman.

  
  


Standing on the steps outside his dorm, Hux asked, "Would you like to come up?"

"I don't put out on the first date," Kylo smirked.

Hux blushed – it _was_ a date!

"Are you sure I can't convince you?" Hux joked, even if it fell a little flat.

"Positive."

Feeling oddly hopeful, Hux added, "So, how many dates do I need to take you on?"

Kylo barked out a laugh. "You're such a little shit," he grinned and advanced on Hux. He crowded Hux against the door and kissed him again.

Hux happily parted his lips, and made a soft sound of surprise, when Kylo nipped at his tongue. Again, it ended much too soon for Hux's liking, but he held his tongue.

Kylo walked backwards for a few paces, getting ready to leave. "You busy next weekend?"

Hux's heart soared.

  
  


Kylo did end up being responsible for Hux's sexual debut, but it didn't happen till a year later. Hux was absolutely terrible. Luckily, Kylo was very fond of his boyfriend and insisted practice makes perfect.

And it did.

Eventually.

 

 

 


End file.
